Amaranth
by Iron Stag
Summary: In the old days of Morrowind, there was a divine unlike any other, and in his writings he painted a road to that divinity. Following his footsteps, a Dunmer Wizard in Skyrim has uncovered the secret of this power. CHIM. I AM WHO WE ARE WE.
1. CHIM

CHIM

His eyes rolled back with malice that engulfed every essence of his being. Dark, ash grey skin burned with the rebirth of his very soul. He felt absent from the world, as if his mind had fleetingly left his body, and he was now without use. Powerless in the wake of the cosmos. Of Mundus.

The Universe was a sandbox. A dream. He looked to his left and saw Padomay—chaos and change—and it's soul Sithis. At the right, Anu and Anui-El, stasis and order. He heard their cries, their essence and life force speak to him. _Vulen._ No last name was uttered, for he had none. His existence was arbitrary in this wake of existence, the Aurbis.

The Godhead stood before him. Sleeping. In a deep slumber that kept the fabric of the world together. He felt his power. He knew, as he stared into the vey depths of the void before him, saw the _reality_ of reality, that this was not his domain, nor any others. The dream of the Godhead that he had endured all his life had been revealed to him now. His mind cluttered with the images of his past, of his friends and loved ones, of Morrowind and the Temple. Of Skyrim. It all came to him. He let out a scream, but no one heard it.

The dream swallowed him. His lungs crushed; his body was bent and broken beyond repair. Stasis and change combined together in his spirit, and sucked the life out of his seams. He roared in agony, and in denial. The reality of this world, of the dream he had inhabited in Tamriel had begun to consume him. It had declared itself the victor, while he was left too weak to argue. His mind urged him to say something, to make some sort of reprieve. _Wake the Godhead. Wake him. End this!_ Nothing in the lessons of Vehk had prepared him, nothing could have helped him at this moment, other than himself.

 _I think._ He realized. _I think. I AM._ He declared to himself. But this declaration rang throughout all of the Cosmos. All of Aurbis, Autherius, Mundus, Nirn, Tamriel, all of the great Dream heard his statement. His body sprang back forth, full force. He looked to the Godhead, the sleeping deity, and spat. _I AM. I AM VULEN OF SKYRIM. VEHK REBORN. MY WILL IS THAT OF AN IMPERISHABLE FLAME. A BURNING BEACON THAT SHALL LEAD THE UNIVERSE._

Anu and Padomay shook like the eruption of the Red Mountain. The Time-God, dragon of the past and present, flew forth, his tail burning. The Daedra trembled. Azura looked at him, sheer anger in her eyes. And to the mistress of the Dunmer, Vulen looked back. "The lessons have brought me here." He told her, and waved her away like a dog. He looked back to his home, to Tamriel.

Lorkhan's heart beat with ferocity that pounded in his ears. The dead spirit of the god spoke to him, gone but ever present "This heart is the heart of the world, for one was made to satisfy the other. With it stands the mortal plane. With it, and all others, the dream goes on."

In his arrogance, Vulen cocked his eyebrow, and ignored the words of the world's architect. He was among them now, among divinity. He could see them all. Talos Stormcrown, with his voice of thunder, watched with shock in his eyes. Stendarr of Mercy nearly cowered. Magnus, of whom much of Nirn hinged on, looked with anger. Vulen had joined them, though by no heroic acts as such of Talos or Ebonarm.

He proclaimed to them, with no words, but with his own thought. I AM HE. THE FIRE OF CHANGE ILLUMINATES THE WORLD. YOU ARE NOTHING. WELCOME TO THE HOUSE OF WE. THE TOWER SHALL FALL WITH MY COMING, AND WITH IT I SHALL WAKE THE SLEEPERS. I AM. I AM. I AM VULEN. I AM VEHK REBORN, OF THE LINE OF VIVEC OF WHOM I AM MOST LIKE, AND TAMIEL SHALL BE MY IMPENETRABLE FORTRESS. FEAR ME.


	2. Frost Fall

**A month before**

A cold chill brushed passed his shoulders. His foot, inches deep in fresh snow, trudged through the entrance with a struggle. The caves walls expanded and then compacted again, and he squeezed through, his body touching the freezing ice. After a moment, he was inside.

It was dark; the only light being a candle at the end of the entrance, near a door. Vulen started carefully. _Where is she?_ His eyes were not attuned to see in such conditions, as the Khajit were. He raised his hand, pure magicka emanating from his palms, and a small orb of light shot from his fingers. Then, he could see.

She was not there, but the path to the doorway was straight. He kept on, and when he had finally reached it, it would not open. _Damn it. Am I supposed to sit here and wait?_ He contemplated burning it down, and continuing on. _No. I can't do anything that could possibly leave a trace._ Brelyna would be there soon, and he was in no rush.

He waited there for maybe another twenty minutes, too his dissatisfaction. It had been a very, very long time since he had stepped foot in the College of Winterhold. Nostalgia ran through his brain. He wondered, if all else, if Tolfdir was still alive, teaching the apprentices. Whether Phinis, his old conjuration teacher, still practiced. _I'll find out soon enough._

Dust fell from the ceiling, and there was a long cracking noise. Vulen sat down on the ice, ignoring it's chill. _I shall light a fire inside thee._ Soon, the door swung open, and a black robed figure strutted out. Vulen could recognize her solemn, yet young deep red eyes. She removed her hood, and her face spoke of her naivety. Vulen smirked.

"I'll get you inside." She said.

"Of course."

"What is your plan, the full plan?"

Vulen rose. "I must simply speak with Savos."

"If you think it will just be talking, after what you've done…"

He laughed. "I haven't come for a peace treaty. It's the staff I want. Aren will give what is mine."

"You're delusional if you think that." She began, "It's been under his protection for years."

"And now it will be mine. I will not suffer slights. It is very important for what I am planning."

"And that is?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"If anyone finds out I brought you in here, I'm facing jail time." Brelyna replied.

Vulen smiled. _The greatest dark wizard and loremaster of our age._ The was, at least, what had been known of him in Morrowind. When he had begun his quest for power, his denial of the authority of the great houses. But together, the great houses had drove him out, and he fled to Skyrim, with a new reputation. That was when he had joined the College, and met Savos unawares.

That was five years ago.

"You need not fear, my dear Brelyna." Vulen told her, "Everything will be taken care of."

She rolled her eyes, but escorted him.

It was a long path through the hidden passage. Cold pervaded the air, and there a damp wet smell that seeped into his senses. Each step made him feel as if they were not alone, yet the absence of sound spoke otherwise. They passed by ruined and abandoned passages and rooms littered with bones and other remains. Vulen could practically smell the necromancy. _This must have been where they performed less…tolerated experiments._ He had not taken his time to fully explore the College when he had attended there. _There may be secrets in here left to uncover._ That would have to wait, however; and they kept on moving.

Through more doors, and up a flight of stairs, they finally came to a small ladder. Brelyna looked at it, then back and Vulen. He could see the fear, the doubt in her eyes. _It's too late, my dear, you cast your lot with me far too long ago._ She was not the only one, nor would she be the last to come to the warlock for answers, or knowledge. And no matter how miniscule, he _always_ demanded a price.

"Stick by me. I don't know who's out here." She warned.

Under the cover of night, they climbed. When Vulen peeked his head out to the world, he saw the campus was empty. It was perhaps midnight. _No guards?_ They must have been at the bridge, during night hours, to keep the college safe. Brelyna helped him up, and they quickly went for the Hall of Countenance. Silence their ally.

When they crept inside, the dorm rooms were closed. _There's many moor apprentices than before._ There were maybe twenty dorms, each occupied. Brelyna brought him to hers. She shut her door quietly, cast a magelight spell into the mystic lantern, and sat on her bed. Vulen took a seat.

"When will you do all of this?" She asked.

"I'm wondering. Either now, or in the morning."

"If you stay longer, they'll see you. And what if one of the guards comes in here?"

"They won't."

"Everyone who practices magic knows who you are, Vulen. If you weren't my damned Uncle, I wouldn't have even helped you. Damned Dunmer omens."

To the Dunmer, family was everything. Yet Brelyna was of House Telvanni, a group that had rejected Vulen many years ago. _They all rejected me._ Indoril had branded him a traitor, for daring to claim himself Vivec's reincarnate. When they had declared against him, the others did as well. And now, Skyrim had rejected him too. At the behest of his old friend Savos.

"Where is he now?" Vulen asked.

"In his quarters." She replied.

"Then I shall go. It is better this way, for the sake of your college."

"What do you mean?"

"If I cannot get the staff now, then drastic measures must be taken." Vulen replied, "Worry not. If Savos listens to me, this will all be over soon."

He left her with that, and with no fear, stepped out of the dorm. He wondered, what would become of any of the apprentices in here. Would they unravel the secrets of the Aurbis, as he had? Would any of them grow to match him? Or the Arch-Mage? Many apprentices had come to him seeking power in the past, and he had made men out of them.

The night hid his dark skin well. Brazenly, he walked towards the doors to the main hall. The College had a curfew, and as such there was not likely to be anyone waiting for him on the other side. Still, he slowly pushed them open.

The Hall of Elements was large, expansive. In the middle, a giant, levitating orb resided. Blue, green, white, it's colors changed with the second. It spun like Nirn, faster and faster. Vulen felt his body shiver, his mana unbalanced. The fabrics of the earth shook at its presence. He felt stronger, the closer he walked, with more and more energy. The Eye of Magnus. _Savos' prize. It has been in his possession for far too long._ But it was useless to him, without the staff.

The Arch-Mage's quarters were held shut by a magical seal. _This may be enough to stop an apprentice, but not I._ He combined fire and ice, and pressed them both against the force-field. When it faded away, he had the strong suspicion that it was not meant to really keep him out. Surely he could have drawn a better one than that.

A few moments later, and it faded. He opened the doors slowly, with little effort, placing another, stronger force-field back on it. His steps were no longer quiet. He quickened his pace. The ascent was long, near five minutes just to get up the stairs. The College had always been unnecessary in that regard. _I don't remember it being this long._

Finally, he reached the top of the tower. The hall before the Arch-Mage's quarters was filled with lively flowers, from all over Tamriel. Magelight hovered over the fountains at each corner, and it was bright enough for him to see Savos Aren waiting for him, at the center of the room. He was clad in his Arch-Mage attire, and the Staff of Magnus was in his grasp. He looked at Vulen, with a scowl.

"Five long years, Savos." Vulen said.

"And too soon you've returned." He replied.

"Only for what is mine." Vulen said.

"The Staff will remain here, Vulen." He replied, "As it has; and you will leave."

"I had feared you would say that." Vulen responded, looking all around the room. "You see, I cannot leave without the staff."

"It was a mistake for you to come here tonight, Vulen. The others are on their way." Aren said.

"They'll find it hard interrupting us."

"And you'll find it hard escaping alive."

"You've always been a close-minded fool Savos." Vulen replied, "Don't you see what I am discovering here?"

"I know your quest for power." Savos Aren replied, "You never fooled me, Vulen. What do you think you're uncovering, the mysteries of the world? Poets are liars and embellishers, why live by the words of one?"

"The mysteries of the Aurbis." Vulen said, "The dream, how we all fit in it. Those are the answers I am searching for. The answers I have almost found. The Nerevarine was meant to read his words, to guide him towards power. If you but only understood, Savos…"

"You are not the Nerevarine." He replied.

"No." Vulen said, "But there are secrets in these words. I have uncovered more sacred and hidden knowledge than your library holds in its thousands of tomes. I have done things that would make Shalidor himself wonder. There is _power,_ in knowledge, Savos. Help me uncover it."

"Your goals are selfish." He replied, "I knew you once, Vulen. I trusted you. But I've known your true colors now. How many have you killed? How many innocents have you experimented on?"

"Not enough. There are secrets that even now evade me." Vulen said. "You have two of the most powerful artifacts left in Mundus, Savos, and you don't use them. Vivec, the Heart of Lorkhan-Us, and the Eye of Magnus. Don't you see? It was destiny. Just as they were the Gods of Morrowind, we could be the Gods of Skyrim!"

"A selfish goal. These are the tools of a Magna Ge, not our toys." Savos replied, "And I know your intentions are not to help Skyrim."

"My intentions are my own; _reach heaven through violence._ " Vulen said, "I am climbing the Tower, Savos. I am atop it. I can see the fabrics of the Cosmos. Nature itself is almost at my command. If you will not give me the Staff, then I will have to take it from you!"

Savos jutted the staff forward, and out of it rang pure energy; a beam of white light that could burn the sun. Vulen shot up a ward, and hid safely behind it. _If he hits me with that…_ It would be over. He had to evade, and hope that the others did not find a way through his barrier outside.

Vulen's ward shattered and he rolled on his back. His flung his wrist forward with an anger, and out of it sprung three flaming atronachs, fiery spirits from the depths of Oblivion. Vulen stood, a ward ready in one hand, and fire crackling in the other.

The Staff of Magnus released more energy, disintegrating two of the atronachs, while the third was caught by Vulen's ward. Lightning cracked, and the boom echoed through the hall. Vulen's ward shattered once again, and he dropped to a knee, feeling weaker. The third atronach distracted the Arch-Mage, but was soon bested as well. _I can't repel the staff and his spells._

He calmed down. _Breathe._ Magicka coursed throughout him, channeling at his palms.

"Surrender!" Savos shouted.

"Death first!"

A blizzard erupted from his palms. Pots, potions, weapons, beds, chairs, all flung around with the wind. Savos was pinned to the wall, the staff somehow still in his grasp. Vulen rose, the snow beating at his face. The room quaked. As the tower shook, Vulen laughed manically. "Don't you see? The staff is mine, Aren!"

"Never!" He shouted with a struggle. He shot the staff, and light dispelled in all directions, sucking the magicka into it's very confines, taming the blizzard. Savos fell from the wall face first into the ground. Vulen would not waste any time.

He shot a ghout of arcane fire. It's explosion was as large as the room itself, and the heat hit the dark wizard like the spell had hit his enemy. Afterwards, however, he saw Aren standing, unharmed, his staff outstretched again. Instantly, his hand outstretched, and black flame opened a portal from Oblivion, and a Dremora charged out. "Death to the mortal!"

Vapor clouded around Vulen's hands, and soon he was gripping a watery whip. When the Dremora drew close, ready to strike, Vulen cracked the whip against its head, knocking it unconscious. Savos let out a scream, and looked to the ceiling, his eyes full of malice. _No!_ Vulen's heart beat ferociously.

Whatever power the Arch-Mage was calling to his aid, Vulen had to answer. He charged in his hands a spell of great calamity. Sparks shot out of his hands, scratching the walls. He struggled to hold it back, charging it up. Aren screams haunted the halls, and he knew that the whole College was probably watching, somehow.

Their power met.

Vulen's storm of lightning crashed into the pure energy of Savor Aren. Light glistened like a show, green, blue, red, yellow, indigo. The room was fireworks. Savos Aren let out a cry, and Vulen laughed at the sport. " _I told you, I am meant to be the teacher of the King of the earth." That is I._

When it was over, Savos Aren lied on his back, and Vulen still stood. He laughed. "When will you learn, without the staff, I am the master"

Suddenly, he heard footsteps. Vulen spun around. The teachers had all gathered. He recognized Phinis Ghestor, and even Tolfdir. Others, elves, khajit, Nords. Some he recognized, others new faces. But Mirabelle Ervine was in their head, all of them spell ready.

"Begone from this place." She warned.

He could not take them all alone, with Savos among them. He looked back at the Arch-Mage, who was at his knee, the staff pointed at him. Vulen scowled. _Damn them. I should have known they'd find a way through._ He was careful now.

"You've been cornered." She said, "Go, or be killed."

Vulen laughed. "A ruling King that sees another in his equivalent rules nothing. I have no fear of you. But I am wise beyond my years. Continue to exist in this dream of yours, this incredible slumber. Know that I am watching. Yes, I have returned to your college. Prepare yourselves."

He then looked to Savos. "There will be a reckoning, for this, and all other slights."

He disappeared in a puff of smoke.


	3. Sun's Dusk

Four weeks before...

Her ash grey fingers twirled around the ends of the crystal. Black as the void, a voice called out to her from its depths, begging for release. It was dark, yet full of youth, an evil spirit caged in the abyss of the Soul Cairn; a playmate for the Ideal Masters to do as they wilt. She held it level to her face, red feline eyes piercing through the exterior, right into its contents.

She smashed it.

Chunks of crystal spilled over the Arcane Enchanter, and the moan of the spirits release haunted the halls. Brelyna shivered, but stuck her chest out. She held another in her hand; this one begged her for a savior, for anyone listening to rescue her from her cage. The Dunmer mage dashed this one against the edge as well, a smile on her face.

 _There are still more here._ Grand soul gems and dozens of smaller ones, blue and pink and red: loot from Saarthal, the Nordic tomb where the great Eye of Magnus had been found. She snatched the sack of grand soul gems, and dragged it behind her. Sergius would be there soon, and if he caught the student stealing from the Enchanting Tower, it would certainly mean possible suspension.

The magelight kept the staircase lit, which she descended down frantically. She stuffed the sack of grand soul gems in her leather bag. _I hope this isn't easy to notice._ She had been stealing soul gems for four days now, and still none of the teachers had even bothered to check. They were fools to be sure, magically potent fools. Easy to outwit.

Her flight down the stairs was long, but uninterrupted. The path split in two, one for the Arcaneum, and the other for the Alchemist's Tower. She turned right to the library, and swung the metal doors open.

It was quiet. Shelves filled with preserved ancient tomes lined the walls all the way to the end, where a small desk lay. Urag waited there, a large book in hand, and a quill in the other. That was often where she found the librarian of the College of Winterhold, drowning in his books.

She approached. "Good morning."

"You again?" He asked. "You were just here."

"Yes well, I'm looking for a certain book." Brelyna said, "Two actually."

He lowered his glasses in curiosity.

"Um, _The 36 Lessons of Vivec_ ; the first one." Brelyna said, "And…well, I think I need three now."

"C'mon girl." Urag said, "I'm busy here. You know what you want or not?"

" _History of Dark Wizards,_ and _The Monomyth._ "

He seemed puzzled. "An interesting mix."

"Purely for research, of course." The elf responded.

He did not seem convinced, or if he did, it didn't show. His green, ugly face stared her down, but she stared back. She was a member of House Telvanni, and in Morrowind she did not have to _answer_ to _orcs._

He rose, fiddled around, searching various bookshelves around the room. The Dunmer sat down for a moment, waiting impatiently. _I don't have enough time._ Finally Urag came back, and dropped three humongous tomes on the table before her. "This volume has the first seven sermons. I'll give you the next volume when you return this one."

"Thank you." She responded, rising.

"Bring those together in one piece, or it's a price." Urag replied.

She didn't have enough time for a response. She sped out of the hallway, down the stairs, to the Hall of the Elements. As she approached, her body began to tingle, goosebumps rising. She felt a sudden energy in her, but also a uncomfortable warmth. When the small doors to the hall swung open, the Great Chamber was just before her. Silver light danced along the walls, a divine show. The runes engraved on the surface of the orb changed, from Daedric, to Aylied, to tongues not even Tolfdir could recognize. It's power seeped into her, and she felt almost drawn to it.

"Students are off limits in this section." A voice said behind her.

She jumped in fear, but recoiled no longer when she saw the golden, snake face of Ancano. His Thalmor attire stood out for thousands of miles, even in the College of Winterhold.

"Unless accompanied by a teacher." He continued.

"Which you are not." She replied, "Stay clear from me."

"So feisty," he replied, "your people never knew their place."

"And yours will never know theirs." She replied, "Just claim it all for themselves."

He did not shy away from this conversation. "I'm keeping my eye on you."

"Aren't you supposed to be _advising_ the Arch-Mage?" She snapped.

"I'll advise him to bring you in for questioning." Ancano replied, "Don't think I didn't see you scurrying away from the library. _The Monomyth?_ What are you doing?"

"Research." She said, "Does that bother you?"

"Don't think I'm a fool, like everyone else around here." He said, "The Khajit might not see it, or that Nord boy you practice with, maybe not even the Orc; but I know."

"What do you think you know?" She asked.

"I know that enemies of the Thalmor, will _not_ be tolerated." Ancano replied, giving her a long deep stare in the eyes. _Nothing. He knows nothing._ She could see it, the eyes did not lie. He _suspected,_ but he did not _know._

She sped passed him. She looked behind her back every once in a while, to make sure she wasn't being followed. When the coast was clear, she left. Outside, it was cold, and the snow had fallen from early in the morning, leaving inches to trudge through. Brelyna pulled her hood over her head, and went on. Passed the fountains, and the College guards, and passed the gate.

The bridge was broken and chipped from the Great Collapse a number of years earlier. It twisted and turned, grew thicker and skinnier. On a windy day, she could have fallen off. But the winds were calm, and the sun high above was melting the snow. She checked behind her again, three large books in her hand, and a bag of soul gems.

When she approached the warmth of The Frozen Hearth, she was greeted by the sound of music. Often, the entirety of Winterhold would convene here to share a drink. There wasn't much excitement in this frozen corner of Skyrim, and for many that was why they came here. There were simple folk, Nords and a few elves. Her meeting was with one of them.

He was there, awkwardly sitting in the corner by himself, a staff in his hand. He looked ever the fool with that staff. He was short for a dark elf, but he was of their kind all the same. Malur Seloth was his name; he was of no great family of Morrowind, but he had his uses.

She took a seat beside him.

"Here's what you asked for."

He studied the tomes. " _The 36 Lessons of Vivec, History of Dark Wizards,_ and _The Monomyth."_

"Hope they're of use."

"And?"

She handed over the bag of gems secretively.

He peeked into it. "Grand Soul gems. There were no Black Soul Gems in Saarthal?"

"No." She lied. "That's all they had."

"He will not be pleased." Malur replied, "And I will be the one there to see it."

"Good luck." Brelyna warned him.

"It's you who will need it."

"Will I?" She asked.

"Lord Vulen has given you a quota." Malur began, "Fail to give him what he needs, and you will suffer punishment."

" _Lord_ Vulen would do well to remember where his family lies." Brelyna responded, "And who his only contact in the College is."

"Who said you were the only one?"

She tilted her head. "Who are the others?"

"It would be easier to keep them hidden for now." Malur replied, "For their sake, and yours. Do your job, and do it well, and you will be rewarded."

"And what is my next job?"

Malur pulled out a small piece of parchment from his pocket. He read over it carefully, making sure to not deliver one oral mistake. He never let Brelyna keep the letters, probably out of fear that she would lose it, and he'd be caught. _A lot of risk in this, for damned Vulen._

"He requires tomes." The elf said, "The Unbound Dremora spell book."

 _What the hell is that?_ Malur would have her searching all over the College. "I've never heard of it."

"It is what he requires." Malur said, "His work is of utmost importance."

"And what work is that?"

"Damned if I know." Malur Seloth said back, "And I'm not going to ask. Bring me the book by at the most three days."

She sighed. "Guess I don't have a choice." Her honor as a Dunmer, and as a member of House Telvanni commanded her to aid her blood-kin. Vulen was no Telvanni—he had been ousted from that group years ago—but they shared a family, and as such she would not disgrace her ancestors by abandoning him.

 _Father would be displeased._ He had never cared for his brother; but he was far away now, and the threat of Vulen's power grew greater each day.

"Best hurry back to the College." Malur said, "Curfew will begin soon."

"Extra early now." She rolled her eyes. She left Malur there, with books and a bag of soul gems. There was now worry of getting caught, the nords of Winterhold cared not for anything that happened to the College. It was Malur's greatest advantage, and yet served as a detriment.

Her journey back was long. It was nowhere near night time, but students were not allowed outside College grounds after a certain time. The High Elf Faralda and Orc Naka-gro-gul guarded the entrance.

His teeth were short for an Orc. "You were missing in class today."

"I had experiments of my own." Brelyna replied.

"Then I'm sure you'll have enough time to make up all the work you've missed." He said, "I'll need a demonstrable Bound Battle-axe by next class."

 _Maybe I'll put it to your throat._ "Of course, I'll go work on it right now."

She said no more. Faralda never spoke to her, only gave her long stares from across the campus. She crossed the bridge again, life fully in her hands. The gate swung open before her. Dozens of students paced back to their dormitories, or to the library, or the practice yard. Phinis Gestor, the Conjuration master of the College, stood as supervisor. _Now is not the best time._ She would wait to catch him off guard, first.

The Hall of Countenance was where her dorm was. Inside, it was filled with students. She wondered if any of these were also spies for the Dark Wizard of Skyrim. _Where are you?_ Her friends, the Khajit J'zargo, and the Nord boy Onmund came up to her.

"Why weren't you in either of your classes today?" Onmund asked.

"I was brushing up on my bound weapons." She replied.

"J'zargo has already mastered the bound sword." The cat said, "Where is this one's progress?"

"Working on a bound battle-axe." Brelyna said. It was not a lie, in part. She would have to be soon.

"J'zargo is impressed." He replied.

"We went over the bound battle-axe today in class." Onmund furrowed his brow, "So…"

"I've always been a little ahead." Brelyna said. It was a lie, but she said what needed to be said. They were her friends, but what she did outside of class was not of their concern, unless she brought them into it.

"Hope you show up for Alchemy tomorrow." Onmund said, "Before the school starts to notice."

"I'll be there." She wasn't sure of that.

The door slung open, and Mirabelle Irvine strutted through the halls. Everyone left their dorms, stopped talking, and paid close attention. She was short, and pale, but she commanded respect, as Master Wizard of the College. "Hello students."

"Hello ." They all said in unison.

"Tonight, the Great Chamber, the Enchanters Tower, and the Library are strictly off limits." She said, "Students may only practice in the training yard under supervision."

"The Library?" one of them asked.

"Why?" Another asked.

"To prevent any _misconduct_ and to protect the collection that has taken years to assemble." She replied, "Several items have been noticeably missing from the College. Any student caught in the Enchanter's Tower without a teacher present will be suspended with a fine. Understood?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

She strutted out the same way she came in.

 _They've caught on to me._ She felt a rush pass through her, adrenaline and fear. They were looking for the soul gems, and Urag might've said something about the books she checked out. _Or Ancano._ The sleazy elf had warned her that he knew what she was doing. Did he know more than she thought?

"They're really scared, aren't they?" Onmund asked.

"It seems so." J'zargo said.

"There's nothing to be scared of." Brelyna told them.

"The Dark Wizard?" Onmund said.

"Nothing to fear."

"The College sure thinks so." He replied, "Irvine has never been so uptight. And nobody's seen the Arch-Mage in weeks!"

Savos Aren had seemingly disappeared in the recent days. She usually saw him in the Hall of the Elements, brooding over the Eye of Magnus, but now he had vanished. The students said that maybe he had locked himself inside the tower, or that he had died from his wounds against Vulen the Dark Wizard, and the College was keeping it secret for their safety. Either way, it made Brelyna's task a lot easier.

The sun was setting, and night time was almost upon them. When eight o'clock hit, all the students were required to be inside their dormitories for their protection. While she, Onmund, and J'zargo all crowded inside the same room, she prepared to leave.

"Where are you going?" Onmund asked.

"Just a few things I've got to take care of." Brelyna said.

"This one does not want us to get in trouble with her." J'zargo said.

"Always the scholar," she smiled. "I'm going to the library."

"For?" Onmund asked.

"If we're going to be stuck in here every night with nothing to do, I'll need something to read." Brelyna said.

"Shouldn't you be practicing your bound weapons?" Onmund realized.

"Plenty of time for that." She said. In truth, she was looking for the Unbound Dremora spell book. _I'm sure if anything, they'll have it in the Arcaneum._ The library was filled with thousands of ancient tomes dating back to Shalidor and beyond. It was the College's biggest prize, and it would surely be well guarded.

"How are you going to sneak into there?" Onmund asked.

"Easy. Stay here." She told them, "I'll be back in an hour."

She left them there. The rest of the students were asleep, too bored to do anything else. Ever since the attack on the College from Vulen, they had been in lockdown. Students were closely guarded for safety, and the College was _usually_ always under watch. _I'll have to do this carefully._

 _The reward better be good for this._ She slowly pushed the door open, and then cast the Invisibility spell. _I should be fine._ There were four College guards, spell casters paid by the College to stand guard night and day. They were powerful, but not even they could see through a well-cast invisibility spell. She tip toed passed them delicately, to the doors of the Hall of the Elements. There was a barrier of ice placed over it.

 _Damnit._ She made a turn for the teacher's dormitories. She knew her way around here, a tool well suited for being in Vulen's service. There were many hidden areas in the College that one could only find by accident.

Upon entry, she saw they all were awake.

"We need to secure all the borders." Mirabelle Irvine said.

"I'll guard the bridge tonight." Faralda said.

"Good." She replied, "Tolfdir, I want you staying guard with the Eye. No one allowed seeing it under any circumstances."

"Very well, ma'am."

"Arniel, watch over the stairway on the student's side. Drevis, I want you watching the second floor. Phinis, this dormitory. Sergius, make sure nobody enters that Enchanters tower. Naka, the Alchemy tower. Collette, I want you and Urag in the library."

"I'll be with Savos, guarding the staff." Mirabelle said.

"It's really beginning." Phinis said.

"Aye, and we must all be ready." She said. "Savos expects him to strike soon."

"Divines help us."

"And we have reason to suspect he has an informant in the College." Mirabelle said, "My bet is Ancano. Keep a close eye on him; don't let him know anything he doesn't need to. There's no time for sleep, or rest, go to your posts until three, then meet back here."

She scurried away from the door, and hugged the edge of the wall. The teachers all left, save Phinis Gestor, the conjuration master. _This has turned more into my favor than I thought._

When she thought the coast was clear, and Gestor had retired to a small chair, and was nose deep in a book, she undid her spell and slowly walked towards him. He jumped up in slight fear.

"What are you doing here?" He said, "You should be in your dorm."

"Yes, sir, but I really had to ask you something." Brelyna said, "I always like to get a little ahead of the class."

He was confused. "And?"

"I thought there would be none better I could ask of the subject than you, professor." She said, to which Phinis looked flattered. "I need to learn how to conjure a dremora."

He seemed taken aback. "Conjuring a dremora is far beyond your skill."

"Maybe so, that's why I came to you." She replied.

"No, no I think not." Gestor wrestled with the idea in his head. "It is too dangerous, left out of the curriculum for a reason. You do belong in your dorm, young Brelyna."

"It's purely for research." She replied, "A little project."

"What kind of research?"

She pulled something out of her head. "Effects of the mortal plane on Daedra. How it alters their minds and bodies, will to dominate, etc."

"And for what class is this?" He asked.

"None. An experiment of my own." A lie she had to make. Had Phinis attempted to confirm with the other teachers, her lie could have been undone.

He waited for but a moment. "Speak with me more after our next class. Go back to your dorm."

She left, defeated and also maybe victorious. _It's too dangerous to go to the library, even now._ If she could get the tome from Phinis, or even learn the spell from him, then it would be just as good. She hid just before the door, recast her invisibility spell, and continued to creep outside the campus. The night was dark, and the guards were nowhere near.

 _I wonder if Onmund—_

She stopped when someone yanked her from the shoulder. The warm hot breath of Naka-gro-gul pressed against her face. "I've got you now."


	4. Sun's Dusk II

**Four weeks before**

The nature of the arcane was foreign, a mysterious phenomenon gifted to reality by Aetherius itself. Sergius banged the notion into Dymond's head on more than one occasion, often scolding him to the point where he considered making the long travel back to Cyrodiil.

"You can't mess up on the incantation, boy!" He yelled this time, old skin dangling below his chin. He was even more frail now and couldn't stand without a cane. That did not make him any less irritable.

"This handwriting of yours needs work!" Dymond replied, "Is this Daedric or Falmer?"

Segius scoffed. "Don't try to mock me. I've been weaving spells into metal since before your father shoved you into your mother."

Dymond's short black hair was customary of a young Imperial boy from the Heartland, tied back into a small pony-tail. His eyebrows had slits in each side, with a face clean shaved to show his youth. Nine and ten, yet his knowledge of enchanting was of a four-year old's according to his mentor.

"I'm just not good with fire." Dymond said.

"Your father sent you here from the Imperial City to learn, didn't he?" Sergius asked "Inscribe the letters with your mana, then channel the energy through. Just as with lightning; you're making it harder on yourself."

It was no use. He had been here hours already; even the old man was sitting down. "Maybe I'll try again tomorrow."

"Whatever." Sergius looked the other way, "You better study tonight and be ready by tomorrow. I won't be able to try to help you after class the rest of this week."

"What ever would I do?" Dymond rolled his eyes.

He left the old man there to mumble and pine over his tomes and old incantations. He was never that good at enchanting, yet Mirabelle insisted that all the students of the College receive an all-around education in the arcane. Dymond's father had enough money to buy any enchanted blade he could ever want; the Imperial had no need to enchant his own metals.

The Eye of Magnus radiated pure energy that seemed to almost push Dymond back when he entered the hall. There were three groups inside; Faralda leading three girls in target practice using destruction magic, Tolfdir lecturing about wards to the brand-new students, and Mirabelle Irvine standing with Ancano, far to the back on a bench. Dymond had not come here for any of them.

Phinis should be here. The conjuration master of Skyrim had been Dymond's favorite teacher, since he did not disapprove of the boy's curiosity towards necromancy. They had often practiced the art in the Midden, deep down where nobody else would dare to tread. Passed the chamber of the mighty Augor of Dunlain. Raising the dead was not forbidden in College grounds, but it was performed in secret to avoid scrutiny.

"Ah, Dymond. I was looking for you." He recognized the voice of Phinis Gestor anywhere.

"As was I for you." He replied.

"Shall we be on our way?" He asked, whispering.

He gave him a smile, and they walked on. The Huge doors of the Hall of Elements swung aside, to reveal the snow storms of the daylight. They covered their faces with their robes and ran towards the cellar of the Midden. Phinis went in first, with Dymond following. Nobody had seen them enter.

It was dark down there, with the walls being a black ice that was cold to the touch. Their footsteps were loud, but there was never anyone down here in the Midden. In years past, students had conducted experiments down here that were against college rules, and often ended up hurting themselves or others. Arch-Mage Savos had shut this place off near three months ago, after the wizard Vulen had snuck in the College. It was nearly abandoned now.

"I heard Drevis talking about how they were going to station guards in here overnight, beginning soon." Phinis said, "We may need a new place to practice our craft."

"There's too many places to hide." Dymond said, "And the guards won't go into the caves, just protect the ladder I'd imagine."

"Were they fool enough." Phinis replied with a slight smirk, thought it was hard to detect in this darkness. His mentor raised his hand, and a small bright orb appeared from his palms. It hovered above his hand, and now Dymond could see. Battered walls old as the city of Winterhold itself, and ruined stairs invaded by ice. There were creaks in the roof, and water dripping down that he could hear throughout the whole cavern. They walked through it all for about ten minutes before they approached the room where they usually practiced in.

Phinis stuck the orb on the wall. There were two large black caskets lying near the edge of the room, with a small table housing potions and other ingredients. Dymond walked up towards them and lifted the lid off of them both. The corpses smelled like a mix of cheese and vinegar, and filled the room with their stink. When Phinis had first introduced him to their subjects, Dymond had thrown up all over them; Phinis said it was a way of "getting acquainted with the dead".

Each turn decayed the bodies a little further. The Nord woman's skin was turning yellow, and her nails were several inches long and beginning to curl, with small holes dotting all over her skin from head to toe. The orc male's teeth had rotted and let out a rank smell, and his fingers had gone purple. Tattered rags covered them both; Phinis use to clean them from time to time but had stopped when the smells had gotten too bad. He had tried to get Dymond to do the job, but nothing could ever convince him to do that.

"Try to see if you can keep them bound for longer than a minute today, Dymond." Phinis said, "Concentrate."

He closed his eyes only for a brief moment. Keeping the dead reanimated took concentration on his part. Phinis could do it with no effort, but Dymond was still an apprentice at Necromancy. It smells like piss in here. He raised his hand and let go the small orb of blue light that erupted from his fingertips. It crashed into the body of the Orc male. Magicka tugged at his soul, weighing him down. He pulled back in his mind, holding with his will. The Orc raised its head and turned towards them. Slowly it crawled out of the coffin and got to its legs. The Orc's artificial life was slipping away, Dymond could feel it in his mind. His big eyes closed, and the Orc fell to his knees, and them face-forward into the cold hard ground.

"Fifty-three." Phinis said, "Not that bad, but not our goal."

"The Orc is much harder than the woman." He replied.

"His soul was stronger." Phinis said, "It takes more effort to revive him."

"Well I think I've got this, just a few more tries." Dymond promised.

He did it three more times. The first two were the same exact time, but the third he reached sixty-five seconds. Five seconds. I'm five seconds stronger. If he could make five seconds ten by tomorrow, he'd be able to actually use this in a situation. Why do the fighting, when the dead can do the fighting for me?

Phinis was elated by the progress of his student. "Very good!" Phinis smiled. "Enough for today, we will continue tomorrow."

"We're done already?" Dymond asked.

"It's getting close to nightfall, you must be in your dorm before the curfew starts."

"I'm with a teacher, it'd be fine."

"Not if they found us down here." Phinis said, "You know this section is off limits."

Dymond rolled his eyes and sighed. He looked forward to these lessons all day and being cut short was a disappointment. This will halt my progress. I need to catch up to J'zargo. The Khajit was his friend, but he didn't like how much more powerful J'zargo was than him. He was the best of the student class.

"Come on Dymond, before anyone sees us."

They left the same way they came in. Dymond trudged behind his teacher. The school had been in a massive lockdown every night for months, ever since a Dark Wizard entered the College and attacked the Arch-Mage. Dymond had not seen Savos since then. Normally, he did not talk to students, but would be seen conversing with the teachers. Omnund had told him that he was dead, and that they only made it seem he was still alive so that nobody would risk attacking the College. Well whoever he was, if he did it once, he will do it again.

It was night time when they resurfaced. Dymond creeped back into the Hall of Countenance with the students, and Phinis returned to his quarters. Both the three levels of dorms were full of student mages. J'zargo walked up to Dymond.

"J'zargo did not see you after enchanting class, he was wondering if you were able to grasp the fire enchantment?"

"Another failure, sadly." Dymond said. "Maybe tomorrow I'll get the hang of it."

"It took J'zargo a few tries, but after that it is easy. He is willing to help you if anything, for a fee."

"There's nothing you can show me that Sergius couldn't, friend."

More came up to him from the first floor. Penny, an ugly Breton girl straight from High Rock who had a knack for armor spells; and a wood elf named Athron, who worked on illusion. He would often use the invisibility spell and play pranks on the teachers after class. They were Dymond's best friends here.

"I've got so much homework from Tolfdir it's insane!" Penny said, "I told him we should do something practical, so he got mad and gave us book work."

"Good thing I have him before you." Dymond chuckled.

"You stayed after class with Sergius?" Athron asked.

"Aye, and before you ask, no, I still can't enchant fire."

"Hah!" Athron laughed, "I enchanted fire into a small dagger and lit one of the books up in the Arcaneum yesterday. They still don't even know what happened."

"Congratulations, what a masterful wizard." Dymond's sarcasm was apparent. "You could use your talent for something else, you know."

"No fun in that. Especially with how boring everything's been." Athron said. "Where were you? Why'd you just get here?"

"Phinis called me, something concerning class." Dymond replied.

They didn't seem convinced. Penny spoke up. "If you say so, Dymond."

The doors swung open, and the dark elf girl Brelyna strutted in, late as well. He had never trusted her. Dymond found it hard to put trust in any of the Dunmer. Their red eyes spoke only deceit to him. She looks rather interesting in particular. He had never met her, but something told him that there was more than met the eye with her. J'zargo and Omnund were with her, the two she most often spent her time with. Despite being friends with both of them, Dymond had never been given the opportunity to speak to her.

Then, Mirabelle Irvine, Master of the College of Winterhold, barged through the doors. She warned them that if anyone was caught outside unless in the training yard under teacher supervision, they would be suspended with a fine. Dymond sighed. None of them particularly liked , despite how powerful a mage she was said to be.

Dymond hungout with Penny and Athron in the first floor of the dormitory for some time, talking with the other students about class, and the magic they were working on. Dymond never told anyone about his experiments with his conjuration master, since necromancy was still taboo in Skyrim, even among the less accepting members of the College of Winterhold. Penny had been studying stoneflesh in the books Tolfdir had given them but complained that they never did in class practice. Athron was working on the muffle spell so his invisibility would be nearly undetectable but was unable to perform it properly to last longer than five seconds. They were trivial, nothing compared to what Dymond was practicing.

J'zargo eventually approached him again, talking about his progress. "J'zargo is doing very well in destruction. A fireball is just at his reach, though he cannot fully compress the flame yet. And this one?"

"I like ice." Dymond replied, "I can cast shards, but they're small, like daggers."

"J'zargo is hoping to master fire." He replied. "Your ice will be ineffective against his fire, yes?"

"At the moment, yeah." Dymond said.

"Just as J'zargo predicted."

They stayed a little while longer, though Dymond was getting tired. While the other kids talked and socialized, Dymond went up to the third floor and to his dorm. He jumped into his bed and relaxed. Closed his eyes and went to sleep.

He woke with Penny poking his forehead and whispering in his ear.

"Wake up, wake up!"

He rose in anger. "What is it, Penny?"

"Athron, he's gone to the library!" She sounded really worried.

"He did what?"

"He said he was bored and went out to the library. I told him not to go, but he wouldn't listen to me!"

What an idiot. Setting another book on fire? He often felt like he was Athron's babysitter. "And you want me to go to the library and get him, when it's off limits?"

She nodded her head so innocently.

If I get caught, Phinis will vouch for me. He often felt like he could do anything with the conjuration master at his side. "Fine. Wait here."

He put on his robe and walked quietly downstairs. There were a few awake, but most of the students were asleep by this time. He didn't even know how early it was. On nights like this, he wondered what his Lord father back in the Imperial City was doing. Richen was a member of the Elder Council, third in command to Amaund Motierre and High Chancellor Urandil. When Dymond had asked to leave for the College, his father cared not other than that he left with a large sum of gold to keep him by.

It was chilly outside. There was a guard stationed outside the teacher's hall, but it was far and he was sitting down, not paying attention. Dymond crouched and sped to the huge doors of the Hall of Elements. He slipped through, barely opening them. The gates to the main hall were closed, and he could see old Tolfdir standing, back facing the entrance, studying the great Eye of Magnus. Pure magicka seemed to slap him in the face while he crept towards the doors of the Arcaneum.

There's no teacher in here? Even with his rudimentary invisibility spell, Athron was still far too clumsy to be alone with another teacher with keen senses for too long. I better hide. He had no illusion spell to help him here, he had never paid any attention in that class. The sounds of Urag the orc breathing louder than the outside wind he could hear from just the stairs. He tip toed slowly. Why the hell did I come here? I'm such an idiot. Why risk his skin for Athron? Who sets things on fire to pass time?

The room got hot. Fire crackled, and the Orc screamed out in shock and fear. Dymond ran out to see what had happened. A book was on fire, but it had spread across the whole bookcase, consuming it whole. Urag ran towards it, shrieking and dousing it in frost magic. He summoned a large Frost atronach, and it wrapped it's body around the bookcase, subduing it. Something grabbed Dymond's arm and pulled him towards the stairs. He did everything to keep his mouth shut.

At the door, Athron undid his invisibility. "You see the way he screamed! I didn't know Orcs got that loud."

"Quiet!" He whispered harshly. "You need to stop doing this, you're going to get suspended, or worse! Sneaking out is one thing, but defacing the books? What do you think they do for that?"

"Relax, let's go!" Athron said.

They opened the doors to another massive orc, Naka-gro-gul, standing above them.

 **My updates have been really long cause this story isn't really gathering as much attention as I'm used to, so I lack the inspiration. But that's okay since I'm sure itll pick up. A story like this isnt for everyone like my all out war and intrigue stories like Dragonfire and Dragonsoul were. Regardless, review with your thoughts. There will be much more action and tension to come.**


End file.
